


Anakin, The Gray Jedi Ranger

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Crossover, Dooku betrays Sidious, Enroth is not destroyed AU, Episode: s04e04 Shadow Warrior, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Anakin Skywalker, Fluff, Force Ghost(s), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gelu is Anakin's Father, Gray Jedi, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Padme rejected the prisoner trade AU, Secret Marriage, There was no Reckoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Padme Amidala refuses the prisoner trade and Anakin Skywalker is shipped off to a world, where she finds out about her biological family.Can the Chosen One, who trains to become a Ranger, fulfill her destiny and save the galaxy?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic), Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker, Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic) & Anakin Skywalker, Kassandra & Gelu, Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I am waiting for my gaming PC's charger part to arrive, so it can be replaced, I am writing some Heroes of Might and Magic crossovers.
> 
> This one is to revive an idea of Anakin being shipped off to another world after Padme refuses the prisoner trade. I am publishing this story around the same time I will publish another Heroes crossover that I am doing.

During the Clone Wars, the Mid Rim planet of Naboo was twice affected by it.

The first conflict was when Doctor Nuvo Vindi, who sought to bomb all the key star systems with the Blue Shadow Virus. Thankfully that failed, otherwise the war would be the least of worries.

Second time was the attempted attack on Theed, which was thwarted.

Padme Amidala Nabberie of Naboo was deciding between refusing and accepting the prisoner trade. Her friend, Anakin Skywalker was captured. At the same time, General Grievous being brought to justice could mean the end of the war.

In the end, she decided that she would follow her head and allow the Jedi to rescue her best friend later. The war needed to be ended, as many people were suffering and Grievous was the key to the end. She also could not let Roos Tarpals' sacrifice to go in vain, as he died capturing Grievous.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the trade," she said with sorrow in her tone. She had to do this.

"But Padme, she is our friend!" Jar Jar Binks said to her, as he was desperate to save Anakin.

"With Grievous captured, we could win the war. I am so sorry, but this is too big opportunity to be missed. It must be seized," Padme spoke, finally decided on the prisoner trade.

 _"I'm so very sorry Ani,"_ she thought as she contacted Count Dooku, who said: "Senator, I trust that a right choice was made."

"I'm sorry, but I decline the prisoner trade," Padme said firmly.

"Very well then. You can have Grievous, but it shall avail you nothing," Dooku smirked as the hologram turned off.

Padme brushed off the words, believing that Dooku was tricking her. She decided to contact the Jedi to inform them of the incident and her decision of not trading the prisoners.

She was able to reach out to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was Anakin's former master. Needless to say...

_"How could you allow Dooku have Anakin and refuse the trade? We could capture Grievous any other time. But this..." began Obi-Wan, but was cut off by Padme. He was very upset with Padme and hoped that she could do better by accepting the trade.  
_

"Master Kenobi, this is our only chance to end the war for once and for all. We can get Anakin back soon enough, as soon as war..." she began, but she was the one who was cut off this time by the angry Negotiator.

_"We'll search for Anakin immediately and get her back. I thought of you as a friend, but you are willing to sacrifice Anakin's life to end the war! If we find out that she has died, it will be entirely your fault!" Obi-Wan said with a snarl in his tone as the hologram turned off._

_"He did care for Anakin. Ani, please be alright, wherever you are," she thought as she shed tears._

Unfortunately for her, she would not hear from Anakin for a very long time. And unknown to her, her decision was to reveal the truth in Anakin's past.

Satisfied with the response from the Naboo Senator, Dooku took Anakin away in the ship to his homeworld of Serenno.

He was deciding of what to do with the young Jedi, as he sensed that something was wrong with his Master, especially with the whole Sith plan.

So, he took the blood sample from Anakin and had her in the chamber. The Jedi didn't like living in a comfort, since she was a prisoner, but she was thankful that Dooku was not going to do anything bad, yet.

The result revealed that Anakin had his former Padawan's DNA. She was Qui-Gon's daughter with another being, whose DNA was also revealed.

He was surprised to see what was on the screen, when he requested to have the result of the test-

_Anakin Skywalker's species-One Quarter Vori Elf/Human*_

Since Qui-Gon was a human, this meant that the other parent was a Half-Blood. There were hints to that, as Anakin had bit auburn hair in her brunette. The only red hair that Dooku remembered was Obi-Wan, but the latter was a pure human, so he was out of the question.

He decided to look up the history of Enroth and see if there were any notable events that touched the Vori. His search stopped at the artwork of a male Half-Blood, named Gelu.

According to the history, when he was a baby, he was found by Morgan Kendal, who raised him as his own son. His parentage was so mysterious that there were even rumors that he was a member of a Gryphonheart family, due that he had auburn hair. He joined the Forest Guard and became its leader after the previous one was murdered.

He had also played his part in the Restoration War, Demon Wars and the one that made his retire from the public life, the war where he killed King Kilgor of Krewlod.

That was where he gained a title of the Kingslayer, as he defeated Kilgor, who wielded the Sword of Frost. He wielded his normal sword, as he had cast aside the Armageddon's Blade, after he heard warnings from Tarnum, the Immortal Hero.

What were the warnings, no one knew. After the victory, Gelu retreated back to the forests, as he wanted to live in peace now and train his Sharpshooters in case a need for them would arise.

Through the Force, Dooku saw the images of the same man having Anakin, before losing her during the Restoration War. Dooku began to suspect that Anakin was taken from Gelu.

For one more day, he pondered on what to do, now that he knew that Anakin was a pawn in all of this. Sidious wanted to replace Dooku and the Count of Serenno now suspected that the one who killed Qui-Gon was the apprentice to Sidious.

So, he decided that he would avenge his former Padawan by betraying Sidious, which would start with returning the Chosen One to her biological father. He would certain that Gelu would love to see his daughter back.

Then, he would turn himself in to the Jedi.

In the morning of the departure, Dooku used the Force to block Sidious out of his mind and went to Anakin's room. He motioned the droids to escort Anakin to the ship.

Once there, it took off and Dooku set the course to Enroth.

"Where in the name of the Force are we going, you sleemo?" Anakin asked as she was guarded by the droids.

"Home, of course," Dooku answered.

"So you want me to be sent back to slavery?" Anakin asked again. She did not like it in any slightest.

"Slavery? No, that's a fate too harsh for someone, who has forgotten her true roots. I am sending the potential Ranger back to the Devil's Bane himself," Dooku replied.

 _"The Devil's Bane?" Anakin_ thought.

"He is a Hero, like you. I discovered that you have his people's blood in your veins along with my former Padawan's. So I am doing the favor to both of them," Dooku explained.

Anakin wondered on that. Qui-Gon was related to her? And who was this The Devil's Bane character?

Her thoughts stopped, when she felt the ship land and saw Dooku leave it. She could see the forest, which meant that they landed on the planet similar to Naboo. The droids still guarded Anakin, as they waited for Dooku's command.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked. It was a male voice.

"I am Yan Dooku. I am the Count from the planet of Serenno. I believe that I am speaking with Gelu himself," Dooku replied.

"You are, Count. Why are you here?" Gelu asked. Anakin wondered of why she was brought to him of all people.

"Why am I here? An easy answer. I am returning something that is lost to you, something that I suspect my Master stole from you," Dooku began as he motioned for his droids to escort Anakin outside of the ship.

Anakin was released from her cell and the droids dragged her, until a gasp was heard.

The Heroine with No Fear saw the Elven Hero himself. He had snow-white skin, which was decorated with stripes, long auburn hair, pointy ears and black eyes. He wore black leather armor and he had a bow along with a sword and dagger.

"That can't be! Even twenty one years later, I still recognize those blue eyes! That's Anakin!" Gelu exclaimed as he ran towards them.

Anakin realized that this man could be her biological father. But the whole notion that she was taken from Gelu bothered the young Jedi and made her to suspect that there was more to her bloodline.

"I suspect that my Master abducted her to twist her into a Sith, so she could replace me. I decided to foil his plans by returning your daughter to you. I am letting her go now," Dooku spoke as the droids let Anakin go into Gelu's arms, who embraced his now twenty-year-old daughter. Anakin felt the long auburn hair next to her skin.

"Thank you, Count Dooku. I advise you to leave now. And if I see your Master, who stole my Anakin from me all those years ago, I will see to it that he dies for what he has done," Gelu spoke softly, before his tone turned threatening.

"I am done with my business, so I will go back and lie to everyone that the great Anakin Skywalker has been killed. It would be better off, don't you think?" Dooku asked.

"Maybe. Someone will discover that you have lied, you know. Leave now," Gelu warned.

Dooku realized that the Half Vori was true to his threats, as he had his hand on his bow, so Dooku began to leave.

"It will be the last time I see you, or your daughter, because I am turning myself in," the former Sith said as he then walked into his ship. The droids also went back.

Gelu and Anakin watched the ship take off and leave. The Elven Hero held his long-lost child close as tears shed from his eyes.

"I can't believe it. Until today, I thought that you died. But you finally being here confirmed my hope that you survived, my little princess," Gelu spoke softly.

"Okay, how about we talk somewhere, where they can't hear? I also need explanations of my past," Anakin said.

"Exactly. I will lead you to our new home. You look worn out by that journey. I will let you rest, before I explain everything," Gelu replied as he helped Anakin to walk, since she was dragged by the droids.

Anakin needed a lot of explanations and she hoped that her new father could give the answers. So she nodded as she felt the light wash over her heart and mind.

Dooku flew on his ship to Corusant without looking back. He felt the bond between the father and daughter bloom and he wondered how Qui-Gon even missed the fact that Anakin was his daughter.

No matter, Anakin was back with his other parent and Dooku hoped that the Chosen One would be prepared, as Gelu was one hell of a legend, since he trained Sharpshooters of his organization known as the Forest Guard, who protected Erathia and Av'lee.

So, his ship landed onto the dock of the Jedi Temple and he came out. Yoda was already there, along with couple of other Jedi.

"Turning yourself in, are you?" Yoda asked as he looked at his former Padawan.

"I am. I want to avenge my former Padawan by helping the Order," Dooku replied.

"You sleemo! Where is my best friend? What have you done to her?!" Ahsoka Tano exclaimed.

Dooku thought to lie about her death, until the very familiar _"Someone will discover that you have lied, you know."_ spoke in his mind.

"You are not thinking to lie about her death, are you?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, who sensed the thought.

"No. But you shall learn the truth of her parentage soon enough. And believe me, you have been deceived," Dooku replied.

"What are you talking about, sleemo?" Ahsoka asked.

For that, they got no response, except that Tru Veld found a datapad that stated-

_Master Kenobi_

_Ever since I've heard the news that Senator Amidala refused the prisoner trade, I've been meditating to focus on Anakin's whereabouts._

_For a few days now, her whereabouts were either Serenno or Dooku's ship. Now, it is on another world. I and R2-D2 are going together to investigate this, because I sense something changing in Anakin. I will send you a message, when I reach that other world and find my love._

_May the Force be with us all._

_Ferus  
_

Obi-Wan was glad to see that Ferus was after Anakin. These two were rivals at first, then Anakin confessed that she and Ferus were together when they were eighteen.

After Darra Thel-Tanis's death, Anakin was the sole reason why Ferus stayed in the Order. Siri and Obi-Wan knew their Padawan's relationships, thus they had no problems and even encouraged it. The two Masters were in love themselves, until Siri's death after the beginning of the Clone Wars.

Now, Anakin needed help and Ferus left for that unknown world, to seek her out and help her in case Anakin was to be in the big trouble.

However, little did they know, that Padme's decision to decline the prisoner trade was to save the whole Republic and the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-I was lost on this bit, where I had to write what was Anakin's species, which was one-quarter Vori Elf and half human. Correct me in the comments and I'll edit.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen One learns of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning for the Elixir of Life and the Unholy Alliance campaigns from Heroes of Might and Magic 3-The Shadow of Death.
> 
> Sorry for delay, but I have other projects and RL stuff that I am busy with.

The morning after she was returned, Anakin woke up with the new strength. She at least felt the harmony, as she breathed in the fresh air. She was finally glad to be away from Dooku and the war, for a little bit, as she was the Hero and needed to help.

She then felt her arm being touched, as she saw Gelu studying it with his flesh hands. He was not frightened, but his expression was 'I wonder where she got it".

"I know what you're going to ask me, about my arm. I will explain about it later," she replied.

Gelu nodded as he continued to study it with his flesh touch. It was odd and bizarre to him, but he found it fascinating. However, he knew that he had to ask one question at the time.

Her childhood years away from the Elven Ranger was the first question, however, he would reveal her past, before he would talk about her years after she went missing.

At the lunchtime, Anakin and Gelu were relaxing in their new home. The Jedi Knight was actually reading a book, while Gelu was standing on his hands, as he still kept himself in shape, even if he was living in a seclusion.

"So, where it all began?" Anakin asked after she stood back up on her feet

"I know that you don't remember the past, but I will begin. It happened when I was fifteen. I was in the Forest Guard, as I joined it, because of being raised in Talon Brigade. I graduated it within a month of given task. My Sharpshooters did not fail and I was behind the creation of the Sharpshooter Bow," Gelu responded.

_"Wow, he is a brilliant one. I became a Knight at nineteen. So, if he is my father, he beats me in the record of when he finished his education," Anakin thought.  
_

"I believe that I got pregnant during the mission to take the Vial of Lifeblood from the vampire called Vokial, who used it to satisfy his hunger. I succeeded, but it turned out that I actually killed the innocent lords to get the first to components of Elixir of Life. The people of Av'lee needed the artifact and I was tasked to gather it," Gelu continued.

"And then what happened?" Anakin asked again as she was eager for Gelu explain the rest of the tale.

"I had to stand before the Council of Elders to tell my side of the story. When I was done, that was when I had the fainting spell," Gelu finished as he once again did his acrobatic stretching.

"So, you're telling me that you passed out in the front of the entire council?!" Anakin exclaimed. If it happened to her, then she would be so screwed.

Then, the Force decided to show her the past, as she had a vision.

_The young Gelu, who pretty much resembled his adult self, except that his auburn hair was short, stood in the front of the Council of Elders. He looked around to be fifteen years old. He was so very young, and yet, was fighting in the battles. He reminded Anakin of her friend, Ahsoka, who was fighting in a war and she was the same age as Gelu in the flashback.  
_

_Gelu had to stand the judgement and Anakin could not help, but feel sorry for her father here, after all, the Chosen One was also standing before the Council all the time as a Padawan._

_"Judging by the story he told me, at least he was less scrutinized, unlike me, who is distrusted," Anakin thought as she wanted to meet the Elder Council and tell her story to them._

_After consulting with the Oracle, the Council realized that Gelu spoke the truth and thought of what to do with the young Half-Elf. They decided that they would send him on the mission.  
_

_"Are you alright?" one of the Druids spoke, when she saw that Gelu was more paler than he was._

_"I am. So, to amend for the slaughter that I've done, I am to investigate the deaths of both Lords, with the help of Gem the Druidess. Understood," Gelu spoke as he bowed and proceeded to leave._

_As he was to exit the chamber, Gelu felt very dizzy as he then collapsed onto the floor. Before he passed out, he could hear gasps._

_"We need a healer!" someone shouted as one of the druids ran to the unconscious Half-Vori._

_Gelu regained conscious soon enough as he found himself in the bed. He felt very drained and something was going up his throat, that he had to swallow it back. It was for the past few weeks that he was feeling sick and he had no idea why. At first, he thought that he ate something bad, but after a second week of throwing up began, the thought flew out of the window.  
_

_"What happened?" he asked._

_The very same Oracle who was consulted with by the Council, stood next to the bed. He was intrigued, as he placed his hand onto Gelu's abdomen.  
_

_"Hey, get away from me!" Gelu exclaimed as he backed off._

_"It is true, you are pregnant," the Oracle spoke._

_"What? Very funny. Whatever it is, I must be ill," Gelu scoffed._

_"If he is my mother, then this explains where I got my stubbornness from," Anakin thought as she realized that Gelu didn't know Shmi Skywalker at all. And Gelu was very young for a relationship, he was fifteen.  
_

_"It is true, you are with a child, who will banish the darkness into the abyss, from which it came from. Be careful, and protect the little one in you, after their birth, as for now, they are safe. But after they are born..."_

_He walked away and Gelu stood up, as he placed his hand onto for now flat abdomen. Around the time he began to throw up, he also noticed that he began gaining weight.  
_

_"There is a child in me, a real child," he thought. His own blood and flesh was inside of his with its own tiny fingers and toes. The Half-Vori was astounded, as he was still a virgin and a male.  
_

_Gelu was abhorred at the idea of killing an innocent child that had done nothing, except being in the wrong place and the wrong time. Plus, he realized that his foster father would not approve, so Gelu decided that he would keep the child and raise them. He would inform his father when he had the chance.  
_

_That night, he was sleeping on his back, as he placed one of his hands onto the abdomen, which was covered by his leather armor. "Good night, the little one. Sweet dreams._

Anakin snapped out of the vision with her eyes wide, since she saw the Ranger finding out that he was pregnant. Back in reality, he was sitting on his seat, as he looked at his daughter with a smile on his face.

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan visited Dooku in his cell, as the former Sith was meditating. He was focused on something.

"Dooku," Obi-Wan snarled as he saw the former Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, I am pleased to see you again here," Dooku remarked.

"What do you have to do with Anakin's disappearance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I did the test of her DNA and Qui-Gon is Anakin's father, as I had a vial of his blood," Dooku said.

_"So Master Qui-Gon knew Shmi Skywalker after all," Obi-Wan thought.  
_

"I saw your thought, Obi-Wan. He never knew her, until he found Skywalker," Dooku replied.

"You still called her a Skywalker," Obi-Wan remarked. This was a clue to a mystery.

"That is because I sense that there was another Skywalker related to her. But Shmi Skywalker was not a mother," Dooku replied.

"Who is her mother then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, you'll be surprised, as it is a man, whose Force powers were sealed to protect him from your order. But I am not revealing his name," Dooku responded.

Obi-Wan walked away from the cell. He hoped that they would have answers, as Ferus was now looking for Anakin. He just hoped that the answers would be revealed soon. But, he remembered something, that was telling him that Dooku was correct.

Back on Enroth, Anakin's eyes were wide as she realized that Gelu spoke the truth. There was no denying that the man carried her, when he was a teenager himself and gave birth to Anakin during a conflict. That must have been difficult, Anakin thought as she allowed himself to be embraced by Gelu.

After Shmi Skywalker died, she felt a huge gap in her heart as she realized that she was missing her mother, but the feeling didn't point to Shmi. Instead, it was her biological mother, who was right in front of her.

She remembered the conversation between her and Ferus after the Battle of Geonosis.

_"Are you okay?" he asked when he came to their quarters. It was after the surgery and Anakin was already tinkering with her new metallic arm._

_She turned to see Ferus and she turned away, as Ferus could feel her sorrow.  
_

_Obi-Wan entered the room and saw his Padawan weeping in Ferus's arms. He rushed to them and Anakin sunk into Obi-Wan's embrace, as she continued to sob._

_"Anakin, what's wrong?" he asked._

_"I am not...sure," Anakin chocked out as she sobbed._

_"Not sure about what?" Ferus asked.  
_

_"I am not sure if she...was my mother," Anakin replied.  
_

_Both of them were confused, as she sobbed and muttered: "Mom, where are you? I need you!"_

_Obi-Wan rubbed soothing circles on his Padawan's back, as Anakin continued to cry. She was so much in pain and none of them could help._

_Then, the vision faded as Anakin calmed down in the embrace, before parting ways, as she needed to work on her arm._

"Dad," she muttered as her eyes began to fill with tears. The tears of joy. She finally found what she was missing after her foster mother died.

Gelu smiled as he wiped his daughter's tears and traced the scar with one of his fingers. His daughter was right in front of his and he was happy to see her again. Anakin also grew up into a very beautiful woman.

She then fell into the embrace, as Gelu was temporarily overwhelmed, before he was able to sit up and held her close. He was overjoyed to see his daughter, as he let his long auburn hair, that he grew over the years after Kilgor's defeat near his princess. He still didn't braid it or cut it, as he knew how to take care of his long mane of hair. It did sadly show a bit of gray due to stress.

Anakin was happy to see her mother, real mother, again. She felt as the gap closed. She was at peace, for now. Gelu rocked his daughter, as he hummed a soft tune.

In the space, Ferus piloted his starfighter as he allowed the force to guide him.

He wondered of how Senator Amidala refused the prisoner trade without telling the Jedi. He knew that she was following the duty, rather than heart. But it led to Anakin disappearing to the unknown world.

Now, he got the message that Anakin was not related to Shmi, which could confirm the suspicion that arose after Geonosis. Ferus had both blood samples.

"R2-D2, do the DNA test of Shmi and Anakin Skywalkers in the blood samples that you have. See if their DNA match," Ferus said as R2 beeped with agreement and carried off the vials one by one to the machine.

The Jedi Knight was glad to be away from the War, as it claimed a lot of Jedi lives. Siri Tachi, his former Master died, but it was fortunate that Obi-Wan survived, who cared for Ferus and his girlfriend, Anakin.

Then Ferus heard R2 screeching as the droid was bumping his leg. He was a bit haywire, as the droid was troubled or upset.

"What's wrong, R2? Did you find something?" the Jedi asked.

R2 led him to the screen, where Ferus saw one line-

**DNA samples do not match**

"Let me test this again," Ferus said as he did another test. The screen showed the same result, which meant that Anakin was correct in the assumptions that she and Shmi were not related. They indeed were not.

Then, Ferus remembered other thing that made him realize that Anakin was not Shmi's daughter. It was Watto, the former owner, who was kind. After Shmi's death, Ferus approached Watto and asked how he met Anakin.

_"I only won Shmi from that Hutt and she was not pregnant, so she never had kids. We don't even know from where Little Ani came from," the Toydarian replied as he put aside his meal._

_"I thank you for your time," Ferus said as he then departed. More questions than answers._

Ferus now realized that the answers could be where Anakin was right now. So, he was to go after his girlfriend and get the answers he and Obi-Wan needed.

On Enroth, Anakin was studying a bow, as Gelu was writing a letter to Morgan Kendal to inform him that he was coming out of his seclusion. He lived long enough in the woods and it was time for him to return.

So, he whistled as soon as he finished writing the letter. Then, a creature that had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion appeared.

"Anakin, this is a Griffin. They are noble creatures that are part of Erathia. Enroth, the continent, has Griffins too, but they are part of Warlocks faction. This one has been my messenger ever since the end of Restoration War. He has been at my side ever since. I will have him carry the message, as he flies as high as possible to avoid being detected by predators from the ground. I am sending him to Steadwick," Gelu spoke.

"But, from what I've heard from your Sharpshooters, you were a quite public figure. They will swarm you if they see you again!" Anakin exclaimed as she thought of her father having to face those who saw Gelu as their Hero after so many years of living in the woods.

"The people of Steadwick or any other settlements will not 'swarm' me. They got used to it that I come out from time to time and they happily greet and offer me to stay, when I am on the long journey to visit my friends," Gelu replied as he passed the letter to the creature. It flew off into the evening sky.

"Dad, I want to be a Ranger alongside being a Jedi," Anakin spoke as she checked her belt. "Great, my lightsaber is with me," Anakin declared as she held the bow in her hand, while checking her belt.

"I am glad that you have your weapon. You will need it, but practice with a normal sword first, as your weapon sounds dangerous, alright?" Gelu asked.

"Alright, Papa. When do we begin," Anakin said, as she put the bow next to her lightsaber.

"Tomorrow, while we are on the way to Steadwick. I will lend you one of the swords. Now, the sun is setting. I will lead you to the room, that was meant to be yours, if you weren't kidnapped," Gelu said as Anakin followed the Half-Elf to a room.

After he entered, Gelu left the room, as he wanted not to invade his daughter's privacy. His sharpshooters were also getting ready for the night, as they were going with him to Steadwick.

Anakin undressed herself and put on the green robe, Her black robe was in the wardrobe, while the Lightsaber and the bow were on the table. Her room had the crib, that could be her bed, when she was little girl. She had another bed, which fit an adult, as she was twenty one years old, not a toddler.

As she put on the night green robe and laid down in her bed, Gelu was seen in the entrance of her room. He walked to the bed as she turned onto her side, that her back was facing a window.

"I will hum one tune, that Morgan sang to be when I was a young baby. I sang it to you as well, when you were young, my little princess," Gelu said as he tucked Anakin in and began to hum a soft tune.

It's so beautiful, Anakin thought, as her eyes closed and she was falling asleep. Her long hair strands were touched, as Gelu marveled at his daughter.

She's so beautiful, Gelu thought as he continued to hum a lullaby, that he heard from Morgan Kendal, when he was a young child himself. He was a father to the Half-Elf, while he tried to figure out who were his real parents were and what happened to them.

His song resonated through the Force, as all the beings heard around the world and the galaxy.

In Steadwick, Morgan Kendal was resting in his living room. He was a leader of Talon Brigade, the unit that served King Nicolai Gryphonheart, who ascended onto the throne of Erathia after Kilgor's death.

Then, he heard his foster son singing a beautiful tune that he remembered. He sang it to the infant Gelu, who was an orphan and he raised the infant as his own.

He had no idea who Gelu's parents where, but he loved him, as if he was his own son. He watched him grow up into a great soldier, who graduated from Forest Guard. He eventually became a Captain.

He participated in Restoration and Demon Wars along with the one, where Kilgor attempted to conquer the entire Antagrich, had not Gelu slayed him on the battle field with his blade. He then retreated into the woods.

Now, he heard the tune in the wind, as his tone echoed in the wind. He knew that he had a beautiful voice, that he hummed tunes when he was a little boy. That singing habit ended during the Restoration War, as something happened that devastated Gelu and he didn't want to talk about it.

Now, he was living in peace, as if he had enough of life. Morgan had a feeling that Gelu was missing something, as he refused to talk about it. Roland and Catherine Ironfists also refused to reveal of what troubled their Half-Vori friend.

For the next seven years, he had a headache in trying to figure out of what pained his foster son.

A Griffin arrived at his doorstep, as it dropped the letter. It then flew off, as Morgan picked it up and read it.

_"So, he is coming to Steadwick with his new students. I was so worried about him, as he lived in the forests and declined being the King of Erathia. But it was his choice and I don't blame him. Also, that blade nearly turned him against us. But, what was that about his secret child that Roland and Catherine mentioned eleven years ago?" Morgan thought as he listened to the tune._

He had no idea that he was going to have his answers soon enough. And along with the fact that his adoptive grandchild was also raised by someone rather than their biological parent and them being a Hero and a General.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin begins her training as Ranger and their journey to Steadwick begins along with reunion with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story underwent some revisions and changes. Apologies for the long delay, but I had the writing block.
> 
> Saw this fanart of female Anakin and Ferus, but only Anakin is a girl (The author of the fanart is this user-https://www.tumgir.com/lingi-15)  
> Gelu resembles his HMMIII self.
> 
> Thus, there were changes with Anakin's description in first two chapters.
> 
> Also, with the recent crossover event in Era of Chaos, there will be mentions of Kassandra, while Ezio will appear as a guide to Gelu, thanks to their bond through the Force.

It was early in the morning, when Anakin heard the birds singing and someone playing a flute.

The sun was rising and Sharpshooters, that were a part of the Forest Guard, were preparing for the journey, as their Captain was to head off to Steadwick and they couldn't leave his side.

She stood up and made her bed, so it was tidy. She had a good night's sleep after that lullaby and had a dream that was a flashback of hearing it as the newborn. Gelu loved her dearly and didn't have intentions of letting her go, when she was a baby. The dream hinted that they were resting, after he fed her, because there was a cloth with a bit of spewed out milk.

But, Anakin noticed that her skin lost a bit of tan that he had and there were the hints of white along with black, while looking into the mirror. She was combing her hair with the brush and noticed that were hints of auburn in her hair.

She put on his robe, as she then exercised to ensure that she was in shape, as she was on another world and she noticed that she gained a bit of weight, despite not eating that much as of late.

Then, a teenager with auburn hair and amber eyes ran in. She was a human and Anakin watched her close. The teen wore the ranger garment and she had the same Force signature as Gelu, so she wondered if her father had another child during Anakin's time away from Enroth.

"What's your name, the young one?" Anakin asked.

"Alessia. Father says that he is happy to see you again," the young one replied.

"Where is he?"

"In his room. I will bring you to him!" Alessia happily replied as she led Anakin to the room.

Her father was seen combing his hair in front of the mirror. He was more happy, especially that his daughter was back. Anakin was overjoyed too, as she missed her father badly secretly. Some memories from her infancy returned and she remembered being held by three more people, especially a Half-Blood named Yog, who was a Half Genie.

Anakin realized that she was loved by her biological father, as for the moment, she was angry at Gelu for abandoning her to the slavery.

She then walked behind, as she rubbed into her left hand some of the oil, that was for the hair. She wondered how her father was able to take care of such long hair and keep it shiny. He didn't braid it and kept it loose.

She started rubbing the oil into the ends of his hair, as he then turned to see his children near him. Gelu decided to talk, while Anakin and Falion were helping him.

"Because of my appearance I got two names, 'Mysterious Tiger' from friends, while strangers call me 'Cunning Reynard'. I got also a few titles from my time as a Hero."

"Heroine With No Fear is my title in the Galaxy. I am glad to have a break from it for while. I do have fear from time to time and this pressure is unbearable for me from time to time. Here, I've got a little peace and quiet from the war. Maybe wielding a bow and using the Force to tackle my enemies will be beneficial," Anakin replied.

"We'll see to it, but after training. I am not sending you into the battlefield yet, as we will begin with practices on the ranged targets. I am starting with baby steps and I will test you on your melee weapon skills," Gelu said.

"Who is Alessia, the young one?" Anakin asked.

"She is your half-sister. I had a relationship with the assassin from another world, which resulted in her birth. I've been training her in the ways of the ranger ever since, but she does exercise to ensure that her parkour skills are at the best."

"I see. She has your Force Signature and she inherited her other father's traits," Anakin said as she felt a bit of nudge from Alessia.

"She has the Assassin's blood in her veins, as her father is one, due to his family being Assassins, his late father being one, before his children's births," Gelu responded as Alessia nodded. She had just hit her growth spurt at age of thirteen and she had the potential of being a Jedi, since the Force was with her. How she wasn't discovered was a surprise to Anakin.

Once they were done, they went outside of the house, as the Sharpshooters gathered on their Captian's command. Anakin and Alessia stood near their father.

"You are a part of the Forest Guard now, Anakin. We are eyes and ears and we go where normally people can't reach, we will strike from the shadows. I have a title of the General and the Captain.

"I am also a General of 501st of Galactic Republic Army. So I will be fine with being a soldier here," Anakin said.

Gelu smiled to himself, as he realized that his daughter did have the experience in Military, which could make her a fine member of the Forest Guard. They stood vigilant, in case any threats to Antagrich were to threaten the innocents.

Anakin then put on her hood, as she hid her hair. She didn't want to attract the attention from the locals, as she also had her father's beauty. She didn't regret her decision to grow curls, but she often had to hide it, as it got her more unwanted attention. She wondered how her father managed, since Gelu could have been a hero since Anakin was a very young child.

"Alright, let's be on our way to Steadwick!" Gelu commanded as he, Anakin and Sharpshooter squad mounted their horses and left their home behind as Alessia climbed onto the tree and her Ranger outfit blended with the leaves and she followed them through the woods, while on the lookout for the foes, who would dare to ambush the ranger and his shooters.

She was showing her skills of the parkour, something that Assassins were perfect at. She didn't have her Leap of Faith, yet.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan was thinking about Anakin. He missed his former Padawan and wondered where she could be. He also wondered if she was safe wherever she was.

The Jedi were angry at Padme for declining the Prisoner Trade and blamed her for Anakin's disappearance, as she was not found yet, despite the fact that Ferus Olin was searching for his loved one.

Padme didn't want to go to the Temple to get angry stares of those, who were mad at her, because Anakin vanished, so she stayed in her apartment, or was in the Senate.

Obi-Wan thus came to her apartment and was greeted by her handmaidens.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed as she embraced the General. "Anything on Anakin?"

"Ferus had went after her and at the moment, I sense him near her. I believe that she is alright, as feel her to be at peace. I also feel a faint Force Signature near her. It is not as strong as hers, but it is still somewhat detectable. The one that is beginning to awaken, because of Anakin being near them.

"Whoever that is, we will find out and I will be able to find Anakin soon," Obi-Wan said as he looked at the sky.

"I hope so. I am sorry that I let this happen, but I believed that Grievous could end the war. But, I fear that I've made things worse," Padme spoke.

"I do believe that you didn't. Anakin wouldn't want you to torment yourself with this," Obi-Wan said.

"I know she wouldn't. I hope that she's okay," Padme replied as she embraced Obi-Wan. The Negotiator hoped the same and believed that he and Anakin would meet again in her new whereabouts.

He didn't know that he was for a big adventure, when he would reunite with his former Padawan.

Gelu and his companions were traversing through the woods, as the Half-Elf remembered a woman named Kassandra, who was from a mysterious world, who was lost thanks to machinations of Sandro. It wasn't just only the Sparta Mercenary, it was also an Italian assassin named Ezio who was pulled into Enroth. He was a nobleman once, before his father and brothers were executed by the Templars.

Gelu had met both of them and befriended Kassandra, who was a Mercenary from a land and time, where the children were trained to be strong from the moment of their birth.

Also, Gelu missed his love, Ezio, who was far away and helped her against Kassandra, when he met her. Gelu remembered fondly the day they met. His scouts alerted him to a man in the strange white armor and he followed him to one of the outposts. He battled him and was able to defeat the Elf's troops.

The Assassin first suspected Gelu to be the Templar, but the Half-Elf showed him that he was a Ranger of the land in a combat. His creed was not that of the assassin, but of something else, as Ezio once remarked.

He saw how the troops respected Gelu and he liked the Half-Elf too much because of him being too self-confident. Before the final battle, he had a love night in a secret, as Ezio was a charming man and. That night allowed them to rest, before the final battle and parting ways.

As Ezio departed, Gelu told him to beat some Templars for him in his world, to which Ezio gladly agreed, as he secretly kissed into the cheek.

A month later, Gelu discovered that he was with a child and this time, it was a quick discovery. The Half-Elf theorized that it was the fate granting him a chance to be a mother once again. Eight months later, he gave birth to a daughter named Alessia.

Alessia was a human girl with auburn hair and amber eyes. She was more like her human father in the looks and it was possible that she had the Assassin heritage along with the Ranger one. Gelu proceeded to train her how to wield a bow and the sword.

She also loved to climb a lot, since she had the Assassin heritage in her blood. Gelu encouraged that and she would be a very good Sharpshooter. She was a tomboy, so dolls were not her thing. Combat was and she wanted to follow her Papa's path.

She already had met her father as a child and she was to establish the Brotherhood on Enroth, as she was the Assassin by blood.

As Alessia leaped from branch to a branch, she stopped her parkour across the forest, when she then saw a ship in the distance, as she eyed it with caution, since she suspected that an enemy was in. She did hear from her father of how her half-sister had returned from her long absence and was vary of anyone from the stars.

She also did hear how her fathers met and had the funny exchange in the introduction, as her father's name was Ezio Auditore da Firenze, which suggested that he was of a noble. Her fathers had befriended one another and were in love, but in secret, as they battled Sandro's forces to recover the Apple of Eden, an artifact sacred to the Assassins.

Anakin realized that it was Ferus, as she felt the familiar Force Signature and she rode her horse to the ship. A figure exited and Alessia was seen pulling out her bow, as she saw the stranger.

The figure ignited their lightsaber as Anakin confirmed that it was Ferus, who looked at the Ranger in the tree. He then saw Anakin as he said: "Have her but her bow away. I am not here to hurt you, Anakin.

This convinced Alessia and she put her bow away. Gelu and his Sharpshooters approached them, as the Captain placed his hand onto Anakin's shoulder.

"He is your mother, the real one?" Ferus asked as he saw Gelu and sensed the bond between the father and the daughter.

"Yes. It's bizarre, but I found out about this two nights ago," Anakin responded as she then was embraced by Gelu, who ruffled her hair.

"Anakin, you have no idea how lucky you are at this point! Him as your mother means that his charm passed down to you," Ferus remarked.

"Lucky or not, I am glad to know the mystery of my biological family. We are going to Steadwick, the capital of Erathia, as Gelu is going to inform his foster father about him having children, as I am not only one. He also had a daughter with the assassin from another world," Anakin said as she and the Jedi Knight kissed.

"So, he had another kid?" Ferus asked, as he held his love close.

"He did. If I remembered him when I was nine, then I would not object being sent back, if I was rejected. But since Obi-Wan had the promise to Qui-Gon, that stopped. I am still happy to have Obi-Wan as a Master, since he loves me as his own daughter. I believe that he was around the same age as my father, when I was born, so they are same age and I bet Obi-Wan would be charmed to meet you," Anakin remarked.

"But, you had relationship with my other Dad, Papa," Alessia budged in, as she somewhat hated the idea of other man being in love with her father.

"I did, but we parted ways. I still keep in touch with him with letters. It is safe that way," Gelu said as he looked at his youngest child.

"Does he know about me?" Alessia asked.

"He knows that you're his daughter and the secret is only between us. He would be proud of your skills in parkour, if he saw how you practice on the parkour everyday. He told me that he raced his brother to the top of the church when they were young. Maybe you and Anakin should try the same?" Gelu asked.

"How about informing him on that detail? And are you serious, having a race to the rooftop?" Ferus said.

"I and Alessia will race. Just find a spot and give us a mark. I want a bit of a challenge," Anakin responded as she was eager to challenge her half-sister.

"I will inform Ezio on that progress, which was something I was planning to do, before Anakin arrived. I will inform him in a letter, as I've finished it, but I need to see the race and its result to add it in the postscript, as I think that Ezio would be interested to hear of you two racing each other in Steadwick," Gelu responded with a chuckle.

Other Sharpshooters chuckled, as they wondered of how a new Ranger was going to climb very efficiently than Alessia up the roof top.

"I will beat you to the top. I am a good athlete, as I am a warrior, just like you, little sister. We will see who is the better warrior," Anakin agreed.

"It's settled. We will now ride to Steadwick in order to meet up with my foster father and I am approving of you racing to the roof top," Gelu said as he was eager to see his daughters in a test of their own.

"I will join you in your journey on this world. Plus, I was searching for Anakin, after Dooku took her here," Ferus said as he hugged Anakin. She kissed him and Gelu saw that his daughter was in a relationship.

Gelu smiled at the scene, since he and Ezio were also in the active relationship, but had to use magic to see each other, since Ezio was the Assassin. Their relationship was also a secret one, as Ezio did not want to endanger his secret husband and a daughter. Only the Auditore family and the Assassins knew of the marriage and swore to keep it a secret from the wrong ears.

"Alright, let's get moving to Steadwick," he said as he and others mounted their horses, while Alessia climbed onto the tree to leap from tree to tree with her parkour skill. She only used horses when no tree was in sight.

Gelu and his companions then rode off to Steadwick to meet up with Morgan Kendall, who was to get a biggest shock in his life.

_"I was with my daughters, Anakin and Alessia, who were my princesses. I missed Anakin ever since Tarnum sent me a letter that she had gone missing. Now, she had returned and I will train her to be a Ranger, while learning something from her, as I get the feeling that she had adventures of her own in her time as a Jedi. But first, I would have to reveal my daughters' existence to my foster father, who was about to get shocked.-Gelu's private journal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently began playing Assassin's Creed II and I love it (That race between Ezio and his brother at the start of the game is a little blemish though)
> 
> I gave Ezio and Gelu's child the Italian name, as Alessia means Defender in Italian.


	4. Steadwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steadwick is reached by the heroes, as Gelu reveals his family's existence to Morgan Kendal.

Nearly a day later after they set off, they arrived at the huge castle that was Steadwick, which was the capital of Erathia. It had signs that it was a site of battles of the past, that were almost gone. Anakin felt the pain of the past that touched the people of the city.

"Here we are, Steadwick," Gelu said as the girls were awed. Neither Alessia nor Anakin had the chance to visit it in their lives, until now, due to circumstances beyond their control.

"It's amazing," Anakin remarked as Gelu walked them to the arena while they wore hoods to cover their features, as Gelu didn't want to be swarmed by those, who saw him as a hero, while Anakin and Ferus were strangers in the strange world. Alessia hid her beauty, as she was young and already set her path, as she would set the foundations of the Brotherhood on Enroth and ensure that the Apple of Eden that was found years ago in Antagarich would be protected and no Templar Order was to ever rise on the world.

Gelu and the Forest Guard protected the Apple and ensured that it was safe from the wrong hands. Gelu had the case where the apple rested. It was sealed with Magic. Alessia and Gelu had the knowledge to break the spell that sealed the case. The case was a gift from Katherine Ironfist, who learned of the battle. She said that it was a gift due to his bravery and Roland was the one who suggested it.

The Half-Vori did not decline the gift and kept the case in safe location, so it wouldn't be stolen by the thieves and the Templars.

They saw the jousting match at the arena as two knights charged on their horses. One of them was able to dismount the other, as the latter fell onto the ground and the horse ran off. The man that was King Nicolai Ironfist was watching the jousting with his wife and two children, who were the heirs to the throne of Erathia. Enroth had other ruler, a young princess named Irina Ironfist, who was to succeed her parents and become Queen of Enroth.

"There are Cavaliers and Champions. Their kin fought in Restoration War and Demon Wars alongside Queen Catherine Ironfist. She is now in Enroth, the continent with the same name and Nicolai is ruling in her stead, while she rules Enroth alongside Roland Ironfist," Gelu explained.

Anakin was used to dangerous sports, as a little girl on Tatooine, she raced in Pod Racing, thus, she was not shocked and was interested by this. Gelu had the feeling that he would have a lot of talk with his other daughter as they left the arena and they walked to the home, where Morgan Kendal was living.

"We will find General Kendal. A concern of mine is how he will accept the fact that his foster son was pregnant at sixteen and then again years later without knowing," Gelu said.

"If he doesn't accept you, then we'll just leave," Anakin replied. She was excited about meeting her foster grandfather, but she was skeptical about the reaction herself, as she faced enough scrutiny in her life.

"Anakin, I get the feeling that he will. He will be in shock, but he will accept Gelu, you and Alessia especially," Ferus responded.

"We will see. But, I can't be help, but be wary of the outcome of the meeting," Anakin responded.

"I understand your concerns, Anakin, but he will love you for certain," Gelu said as he led his two daughters to the church, where the race would take place.

"Ready, my girls?" he asked, to which Alessia and Anakin nodded. They were about to have some fun and begin bonding as sisters, even though they were half-sisters.

Morgan saw Gelu and his troops stop by, as they were escorting the Half-Elf. He also noticed three more people among Gelu and his soldiers, who were near him.

The women among the group were interesting and he watched them close along with a man, who was wearing strange robes.

Two women ran to the near church and looked at the roof. They signaled to themselves and he then watched as two ladies climbed on the walls. The one who had brunette curly hair raced the young woman, who had auburn hair and amber eyes. They both wore Ranger attire and had swords and bows with them. The woman with brunette hair had a strange tube on her belt.

"Race you, sister!" the older woman said.

"Your call, Ani. Let us test our heritage and see who is better," the youngest responded as they continued climbing. There was no winner, as they reached the roof at the same time, as Kendal saw. He also saw that the ladies weren't mad. But they were happy at the same time as they high-fived.

"So, a draw, since we got both on the roof at the same time?" Ani asked.

"Yes, a draw. I was teasing you a bit. And I see that you are good in climbing. Guess you've been well trained," the young woman responded.

Ani nodded as they climbed down slowly from the roof with the grace. Kendal swore that he saw something that Gelu had within the women, as they began climbing down with grace. Well, the brunette one was climbing down as fast as she could, while the girl with auburn hair looked around to find a hay stack to land, before she climbed down herself to the ground.

Then, he saw Gelu enter the home with his companions as he smiled to the girls, who were near each other.

He saw Gelu sit down, as he was nervous about something important. The young women and a man were resting, as they watched as what was about to happen.

"Father, before you get very mad at me of what you are about to hear, please understand me, I had no idea how it happened, but I accepted it.

"I was pregnant with a child nearly a year after the graduation exercise. I found out, after I assembled the artifact," Gelu declared as he and the woman in green robe embraced.

You could hear a pin drop after that. Kendal was absolutely confused, as he didn't recall that Gelu was in the relationship during his mission to find the components of Elixir of Life. He also mentioned nothing of his pregnancy, before this very moment. When he had heard of a secret child, he assumed that Gelu fostered an orphan at some point into his ranks, not have one by blood. But this was also very odd, as Gelu was a man and there was no way that he could have a child.

"That's the whole thing, father. I have no idea how it happened. I found out after I assembled the artifact," Gelu then said.

"So, what happened to the child?" Morgan asked, as he was curious and he didn't see the child near Gelu at all.

"I kept the baby, but she was kidnapped before the Restoration War. She was returned to me recently and she is safe."

"A daughter?" Morgan asked again.

"She is with me, but she is having exercises with her love interest, Ferus Olin. Her name is Anakin," Gelu replied, as he turned into the direction of Anakin and Ferus practicing. This included Alessia, who was going to watch her Papa drop yet another bomb. Morgan thought that Anakin was beautiful and he noticed hints of auburn in her curly brunette hair, which meant that her genes were mixed.

"I also have the second child, a girl named Alessia. She is Anakin's half sister and Alessia's father is the Assassin from another world, whom I met years ago, when he was just induced into the Brotherhood. We are married, but it is secret between us, the surviving Auditore family members and the Brotherhood," Gelu then announced as Alessa presented herself.

"A question, who could be so fortunate to be a father to Anakin?" Morgan asked after coming from the shock of hearing that he was a foster grandfather to not only one grandchild, but two along with Gelu's secret marriage. Just like with Anakin, Alessia was also beautiful and had auburn hair, like Gelu did.

"That's what we recently had discovered, after Count Dooku had turned himself in. Qui-Gon Jinn, a late Jedi Master was Anakin's father, but I doubt that he and Gelu had even met," Ferus replied.

"I bet that he was a good person, Ferus," Gelu said to which both Anakin and Ferus nodded. This told Gelu that Qui-Gon was a good man and Anakin was like him.

"The Force created me perhaps by combing my parent's genes, which resulted in my birth. I remember my days on Tatooine and they were harsh. They were perhaps after I was kidnapped and I was three, when I winded up there," Anakin responded.

"Three...It all matches. The Restoration War had began and you were in Tarnum's care."

"Tarnum, you mean that man who rode a Gold Dragon when I was young?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. He befriended these noble beings, who are friends to the Elves and they are long living ones. It seems that you remember the childhood, before you vanished."

"My memories are returning, so this is why I remembered a Gold Dragon, before his kind suddenly vanished one day before a festival. Tarnum was to take me on the quest to rescue the Dragons and when we were to set out, I had someone else caring for me. Then the next morning or a few days later, found myself in my foster mother's home on Tatooine. I only knew my name and that's it," Anakin said.

"There are so many creatures of this realm and I am already intrigued," Ferus remarked.

"Indeed, the young man. My question is, who kidnapped Anakin and why?" Morgan asked.

"Father, I have a clue of who kidnapped Anakin, someone called Darth Sidious. Recently, there was a battle on the planet of Naboo and Anakin was captured by the enemy, while the enemy general was captured by the good side. Someone declined a prisoner trade and Dooku took Anakin here, returning him back home. As of why Anakin was kidnapped, I have no idea, but if I do find out, Sidious will have a lot of explaining to do and face a swift death at the tip of my blade," Gelu snarled. He wanted to find this Sidious, who kidnapped his daughter and make him pay for years, that Gelu spent lamenting for one of his children.

"How did you find out about the conflict that happened?" Anakin asked.

"I saw it during a meditation last night. I do that, when I need to clear my mind of the concerns. How I was not able to find you during years after I slayed Kilgor is still a question to me," Gelu said.

"Meditating? I never like to do that, but my former mentor did teach me. Maybe I should to return to that at some point," Anakin said.

"Seems that you want to try it out, alright then, you will make Master Kenobi proud," Ferus remarked, to which Anakin nodded.

"I congratulate you on your marriage and I understand why you two have to keep it a secret from the wrong ears. But why didn't you tell about it to Catherine and Roland at any point? I am certain they would be very happy," Morgan said.

"I've been thinking to tell them, but over time after the Demon War, I had to raise Alessia and then the fight against Kilgor along with my life in the forest and this had me forget about the revelation. Also, before Anakin's birth, I sent you the letter. It was so late, as I had to atone for I had done in Av'lee and the pregnancy. Ani was born two months premature and was sick. Gem used her Magic to often help Anakin to recover from her sickness, when she was a baby," Gelu responded.

"Gelu, this explains why she was often sick during her first years at the Jedi Temple. It's due to weakened immune system caused by premature birth. My and her Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi had to care for her. I even was near her bed and Vokara Che has been investigating the cause ever since Anakin's third episode of sickness. It also sounds like the letter never reached Morgan at all, since Tarnum had to care for Anakin before her disappearance," Ferus said.

"Oh, dear," Gelu signed as he shook his head.

"What's done is done. We need to put it in the past and focus on the present. We've got more things to worry," Anakin said.

"I agree. Anakin, Alessia, I am glad that I have you. You've been blessing, when I was lost. I am happy to have you in my life. I thank the Light of granting this gift, that I welcomed with open arms," he said as he embraced them. He used the orb to capture this moment to safeguard it, before he would sent the orb to Ezio.

His two daughters felt the warmth of their father. They were happy to be with their father, especially Anakin, who was glad to be back with her parent.

He released them from his embrace and the daughters went to the rooms. "I will finish writing letter to my husband, then I will discuss our next step, while I train Anakin," Gelu said as they went to different bedrooms after a dinner.

Anakin was preparing for the night's sleep with her love interest, whom she missed, before he arrived to Enroth. She was only reason why he stayed after Daara's death a few years ago, since Anakin was able to persuade him to stay.

Ferus knew that he could not leave his beloved woman and stayed. Siri Tachi was now secretly married to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ferus knew the struggles, as now, he saw other couple, who had to hide it to avoid dangers and possible scrutiny. Anakin and Ferus were Knighted and they stayed in the same quarters, while Obi-Wan took on Ahsoka Tano as his new Padawan.

Anakin and Ferus had become best Jedi General team out there and they ensured victory for each battle they fought. No one even suspected that they were in love, as many knew about Jedi not able to love or have families.

Except for Ahsoka and the Clones, who had sworn to keep the relationship secret. Anakin also treated her Clone battalion like people, given her background as a slave. Many knew that she was a slave born to Tatooine, but these Jedi had to learn that their Chosen One was a slave since age of three and kidnapped from her real family.

Their Chosen One was born to a free mother, who was a young Half-Elf during the Unholy Alliance war against the Necromancer named Sandro, who had since retreated to other continent. There was no Necromancer threat and Antagarich was pretty much at peace.

"I am glad to see you reunited. And, don't blame yourself, or your father for what happened. He loves you very dearly and wanted the best for you," Ferus spoke as Anakin was now in her sleeping robes. She sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I know. I missed my biological mother or father, after Shmi Skywalker died. It was like a gap in the heart, that now closed completely," Anakin replied as she looked at her lover.

"Ani, all is good, thus, we have to inform these Roland and Catherine about your father's marriage. I will mention this tomorrow morning," Ferus said.

"Of course. Looks like our adventure here on Enroth is just starting," Anakin said as they then kissed and fell asleep together in their bed.

While Anakin and Ferus were resting in the bed, while Gelu exercised, before going to the desk and finish the letter that he was writing to Ezio about Alessia's progress and the race to climb onto the top of the church in Steadwick.

He also saw the race's result as the draw, since his girls saw the results as such. Besides, they could not afford the rivalry that Ezio had with his brother to occur to them or it would seem that the sibling rivalry that had to be resolved with a race by climbing the buildings would occur in Auditore bloodline again.

He wrote with the ink and a feather, as he finished the post scriptum. He waited until the ink dried, before putting the letter into the envelope and he would conjure the spell to send the message to Ezio, who would be on the mission to battle the Templars. Before Ezio returned back to his homeworld, Gelu said one request that remained in his memory ever since.

_"Give your 'Templars' a good beating for me!"_ Gelu remembered saying.

_"I will not miss the chance. Addio, amico mio,"_ Ezio responded in a memory, before he and Kassandra returned to their world and perspective eras.

A month after the parting, Gelu would discover that his short romance led to pregnancy and Gelu saw it as another chance to have child. Eight months after that discovery, Alessia was born.

Back to the present, Gelu began to cast the spell, that would send the letter to another realm and the envelope soon vanished. Thanks to Yog, who was once studying in Bracada, Gelu learned of a spell and sent his first letter to Ezio mere days after Alessia's birth.

The Assassin's response was a shock, but he was glad that they found the way to stay in touch, through letters using magic and Ezio learned through a scroll and he had the taste of Enroth Magic and only used for sending letters to Gelu, which was rare, as the Half-Elf knew that the Assassin was busy dealing with the Templars. Ezio accepted Alessia into Auditore family and said that she was a member of the family by blood. They secretly married to make their relationship official and Gelu was welcomed by the Auditore family. Maria was especially fond of Gelu and saw him as another son after losing two of her own due to the execution of Giovanni Auditore and his two sons and Gelu was happy to have a family, that welcomed him with the open arms.

Maria didn't mind that he looked odd for a human. They sent letters to each other, using magic in secret. Even Claudia was fond of Gelu, but she knew that Ezio got first to the handsome Half-Elf Ranger from another realm filled with Magic and mythical creatures of legends, such as Phoenixes and Dragons.

Gelu had another flashback of mentioning his parentage to Maria:

_"I am a Half-Elf, Milady. A Snow Elf with the human blood in my veins," Gelu said._

_"That explains why for a human, you have white as a snow skin. Does your family know of your achievements?" Maria asked.  
_

_Gelu remained silent as he struggled to find correct words to what he was about to say. How he was going to explain to the remaining Auditores that he was raised by a foster parent?_

_"Madre, I've spoken to him at one time about his family in private, and he doesn't know who his parents are at all. He was raised by a man named Morgan Kendal," Ezio responded as he saw that his love's concern. He embraced his love to calm him down.  
_

_"I know. I secretly long for a home, as I am a child of two worlds, I never felt that I truly belong anywhere," Gelu said.  
_

_"I am certain that one day, we will find a lead to the whole parentage mystery, amore mio. Let's get the matter settled, before you come back to your men and duties," Ezio said replied as the flashback faded._

Now, Gelu was reunited with his oldest child and knew who her father was. Trouble was that he never met this Qui-Gon Jinn. From what he had heard, he was a good man and Anakin had his traits.

He had to find out more about the man from Anakin and Ferus, if they knew him before his death and what happened to him.

Before he went to bed himself, he wrote a quick letter to Maria and used magic to send both of letters to their recipients. He did learn some Italian and wrote it to ensure that he didn't forget the language.

It was time for a Ranger and the Eagle to speak to one another personally. Unknown to Gelu, a figure was watching him from the stars...

_I revealed my daughters' existence to Morgan Kendal, my foster father, who accepted them into Kendal family, despite that Alessia being a legitimate member of Auditore family. Anakin's last name is Skywalker, which belonged to her foster mother, who raised Anakin on the desert planet of Tatooine, but she was still the adopted member of Kendal family, even if she kept her last name, that defines her. Also, I begin feeling the strange power within me, as I could sense the emotions of people around me now. I hope that whatever this power is, it was for good reason I have it.-Gelu's private journal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory dialogue between Ezio and Gelu is from Era of Chaos (I play that game everyday and Gelu is my Main (Ezio will be an alt that I will use). 
> 
> Changed some tags and decided to go for the secret relationship that Ezio and Gelu have. 
> 
> Traslations-  
> Addio amico mio-Farewell, my friend  
> Madre-Mother  
> Amore mio-My love  
> 


End file.
